This invention relates to a simulated missile usable for training purposes, e.g., to test vehicle capabilities for lifting, loading, and transporting missiles, and also for training troops in simulated battle, where a simulated missile is transported by trailer, removed from the trailer, and the missile stages assembled or erected in the field. The simulated missile could also be used as a decoy for deceiving a potential enemy force engaged in aerial reconnaissance. The general concept of decoy military equipment is already known; see for example a newspaper article in the PARADE section of the Detroit Free Press on June 6, 1982 illustrating a dummy decoy tank used by Allied forces in World War II.
The basic concept of the present invention involves the use of conventional structural steel, reinforced cement pipe and cement filler to provide a structure that simulates actual missile shape and weight distribution while duplicating overall weight and center of gravity for each individual missile stage. One representative missile comprises three stages connectable together at the launch site to provide the complet missile; my invention seeks to form a dummy or simulated missile structure for each stage, using low cost, readily available materials. In a typical situation two of the stages would be cylindrical; a third stage would be axially convergent, i.e., conical or ogival in shape. The invention will probably find greatest usage in simulating medium size, multi-stage missiles, such as Patriot, Pershing or Cruise missiles.
In constructing the cylindrical missile stages the present invention uses commercial I-beams of the length of the simulated missile stage, welded together into a triangular configuration and then inserted into a cylindrical pipe or skin. The I-beam dimensions (commercially available) will be determined by the missile diameter to be simulated and the skin wall thickness intended to surround the beams. The weight simulation is achieved by filling the cavity or cavities defined by the I-beam structure and skin with the appropriate amount of cement. The amount of cement will be determined by the additional weight required above beam and skin weight, divided into the specific gravity of the cement used. End stops or bulkheads are positioned in each simulated missile stage to determine the cubic measures of cement and to create the desired center of gravity specified for the associated missile stage. Recommended skin which would most inexpensively provide integral structure strength is commercial reinforced cement sewer pipe. If a decoy function is required for missile simulation to defeat electronic surveillance by aircraft, a plastic skin, with appropriate coloring, fins, protrusions and markings, could be attached to furring strips around outer surfaces of the pipes.
A feature of my invention involves the minimizing of missile stage cost while providing a structurally strong construction resistant to breaking forces, e.g. in the shear direction. My use of a triangular reinforcement structure and cement filler causes external impact forces (due to possible falling of the missile stage or impact at a local edge area) to be resisted by transforming shear forces into compressive forces. By analogy to the gothic arch concept, the impact forces are distributed along the three interfaces of the three structural support beams constituting the internal triangular reinforcement structure. The cement filler is also helpful in absorbing point impact forces, particularly when the cement is utilized between the outer surfaces of the triangular reinforcement structure and the inner surface of the pipe.
In constructing the axially convergent missile stage the invention preferably utilizes an axial rod or shaft as a mounting device for annular counterweight(s). The counterweight(s) is/are adjusted along the shaft to a position wherein the weight distribution of the simulated missile stage is the same as that of the actual missile stage being simulated.